Ponda Baba
Ponda Baba, also known by the alias "Sawkee" was a male Aqualish pirate who served as a loyal partner to Doctor Cornelius Evazan. He fulfilled the Aqualish stereotype of being an ill-tempered thug and his weapons of choice were the BlasTech SE-14C blaster pistol and a modified DL-21 blaster pistol. Ponda Baba became Evazan's partner after rescuing him from the bounty hunter Jodo Kast on Corellia. For a time, he considered betraying Evazan and collecting the sizable bounty being offered. He decided against betraying the Doctor, and they began smuggling spice for Jabba Desilijic Tiure. One fateful day on Tatooine, Luke Skywalker entered Chalmun's Cantina and sat down at the bar. After Baba, who was apparently drunk, growled a few words at Luke, Dr. Evanzan informed Skywalker that his partner, Ponda Baba, did not like him. Despite Luke's efforts to avoid a confrontation, Ponda attacked him. The scuffle was ended when Obi-Wan Kenobi severed Baba's arm with his lightsaber. Evazan tried to use his medical knowledge to replace Baba's arm, but the surgery was a failure, almost resulting in Baba's death. The two parted ways, with Baba swearing to impart vengeance on his former partner. After a partial reconciliation, they reunited and set up a base in a castle on Ando. Evazan had created a mind-transferring machine, which Baba hoped would give him a new body. Evazan lured an Andoan senator to the castle, then trapped him in his machine. When Baba was in place, Evazan started the machine. Their bodies switched, Ponda Baba had the senator's body, but the senator, now in Baba's body, escaped the machine and chased them to the rooftop. He tried to kill the doctor and Baba with a thermal detonator, but, they jumped off the roof just before the detonator exploded, which killed the senator. Ponda Baba and Evazan swore vengeance on each other, as previously before. Ponda Baba was later wanted by the Corellian Security Force for attacking various locations on Corellia's neighboring planet Talus, with the help of his Aqualish gang the Followers of Baba. However, the CorSec could not take him in themselves, so they hired a spacer instead, who was successful in capturing Ponda Baba and dispersing the rest of his gang. At one point, in the planet of Bothawui, the Bothan police officer Kras'ka Lo'lar shot Baba twice with a stun bolt knocking him out. Figure Specs This Ponda Baba action figure was released in 2011 in The Vintage Collection. Hasbro gave the figure 14 points of articulation and included eight accessories (glass, blaster, 2 right arms (1 severed (with detachable forearm), 1 regular), 4 hands (2 finn hands, 2 "furry" hands). Here is what we noticed when we took a closer look at the figure: This Ponda Baba is a brilliant figure and easily recommendable. Hasbro included so many interchangable parts so that every movie scene can be recreated! All interchangable parts fit well and can be switched within a matter of seconds. The figure stands well on its own without a stand. The head is attached via a ball-socket but it can barely be moved up and down. The blaster fits well into the hands and into the holster. The glass is a good fit for the hands. The articulation details are as follows: ball-jointed neck, 2 ball-jointed shoulders, 2 ball-jointed elbows, 2 swivel wrists, swivel waist, 2 swivel legs, 2 ball-jointed knees, 2 ball-jointed ankles TVC-1929.jpg|Ponda Baba after getting his arm cut off. TVC-1910.jpg|Pando Baba with hairy humanoid hands. Category:Chalmun's Cantina Category:Pirates Category:Smugglers Category:Aqualish Category:Followers of Baba Category:Criminals